Forum:Fairy Rescue Section
Welcome to the Fairy Rescue Section. The leaders of this section are responsible for scanning the articles for any incomplete sections and/or stub pages and announcing these pages to the other users so that they can be completed. You must apply to be a member of this section, requirements and workload are listed below. Be sure to review our standards before editing. Requirements *No history of serious bans due to vandalism. *You must have edited for a minimum of three months on this wiki. Ranks Leader: TBA Co-Leader: TBA Members: TBA Membership Requests Please provide a basic introduction for yourself and state why you believe you should be a member. TBA will review all requests. Requests are currently: TBA Leave your requests below this line! ---- Workload |-|Characters= *All of PopPixie: Article expansions, completions, and better pictures. *Creature of Negatus: Magical Abilities section expansion. *Flora: S5 and Shadow Phoenix section. Pictures for S6 section. *Stella: S5 section. Pictures for S6 section. *Musa: S5 and S6 section. *Tecna: S5 and S6 section. *Darko: Additional info. *Enervus: Series section. *Foeda: Series section. *Allan: Additional info, better pictures. *Anagan: Additional info. *Andy: Additional info. *Concorda: S3 and S6 sections. *Stella and Brandon: Cleanup. *Maia: Completion, additional info. *Darcy: Dark Witch and S6 sections. *Icy: Dark Witch and S6 sections. *Oritel: S6 section. *Kiko: Series section. *Daphne: S6, S7, and Specials sections. *Rhodos: Personality and Series sections. *Alyssa: Appearance, Personality, and S7 sections. *Magnethia: Personality and Season 7 sections. *Electronio: S7 section. *Orlando: Appearance, Personality, and S7 sections. *Wizgiz: S6, S7, and The Mystery of the Abyss sections. *Faragonda: S6 and S7 sections. *Lukas Viker: Expanison, completion, and better pictures. *Mitril: Expanison, completion, and better pictures. |-|Scripts= *All S7: Completion. * Winx Club: The Battle for Magix/Script: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix/Script: Formatting and completion. *S1-S3: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club - Episode 312/Cinélume Script: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Nickelodeon Script: Completion. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Cinélume Script: Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 514/Script - Winx Club - Episode 520/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 523/Script - Winx Club - Episode 526/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 612/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 613/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 615/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 621/Script - Winx Club - Episode 624/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 626/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *All Movies Scripts: Completion and unsure lines. |-|Episodes= *S7 Episodes 702-726: All sections. *S3: Synopisis and photos. *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix: Synopsis section. *S4: Synopisis and photos. **Winx Club - Episode 402: Synopisis and photos. **Winx Club - Episode 414: Synopisis and photos. |-|Items= *Ring of Solaria: S1 and S2 sections. *Codex: Appearance section. *Magical Weapons: Expansion. **Earthquake Hammer: Expansion. **Solar Boomerang: Expansion. **Halberd of the Wind: Expansion. **Timmy's Crossbow: Expansion. **Moon Khukuri: Expansion. |-|Realms= *Invisible Road: Additional info. *Ohm: Expansion and better photos. *Pyros: Expansion and better photos. *China: S7 section. *Italy: S7 section. |-|Dolls= *Sirenix Styling Set: Description section. *Tynix Fairy: Expansion. |-|Games= *Make Over Magic: Walkthrough section. *Kiko's Adventure: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Rockstars: How to Play and Gallery sections. *Dress Me Up Too: Expanison and completion. *Winx Studio: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Your Magic Universe: Expanison and completion. *Winx: Magix Mayhem: Expanison and completion. |-|Comics= *All comic articles: Expansion and completion. |-|Other= *Timeline & Pre-Series: Additional information.